


Tome: A Past Forgotten

by Null404



Category: Dust: An Elysian Tail, Marvel, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null404/pseuds/Null404
Summary: Awakening in a strange but familiar place, with someone hes never met but knows more about then he should, Tome searches for answers to his origin and for the pieces of him that he feels are missing.
Kudos: 1





	Tome: A Past Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3RR0R  
> D4T4 C0RruPT10n D3t3CT3d  
> 4Tt3Mpt1NG R3sT0r3

_**RESTORATION 89% COMPLETE** _

_**PLAY MESSAGE?** _

_**> Y/N**  
_

_**> Y_** _

_**STARTING MESSAGE** _

~~ _**KSHHHHHHHHHHH-** _ ~~

**_ ~~H3770/~~ _ **

**_ ~~H3L70?~~ _ **

**_ ~~HEL7O?~~ _ **

~~ _**HELLO?** _ ~~

~~_**IS THIS THING WORKING?** _ ~~

_**HOW ABOUT NOW?  
** _

**NOW?**

**Okay i think i got it**

**wait... nope**

AH there it is

finally

okay i don't have long so I'm just going to leave this message for...

... whoever finds it i guess

...

OH Right the message

ahem

don't make the same mistake i did

i know lots of people say that but...

i messed up

i messed up big time and...

i can fix it

not this time...

so I'm leaving these messages

this one and some more personal ones after this

Ack-

~~**KSHHHHHHHHHHT** ~~

~~~~...

...

Ugh ow okay back sorry

just ah just some uh... 'upset parties' that i haven't taken punishment yet

so the message don't be like me and...

don't let ambition blind you

because when all is said and done...

you will end up the king of an empty kingdom...

and no one will ever find you, only the messages you leave behind...

I hope he finds them...

...

sorry my mind wanders a bit too much

cherish the time you have, cherish the PEOPLE you have

one day you might lose them...

and never be able to find them again...

...

this has gone on long enough,

this is _**~~KSHHT~~**_

signing off for the last time...

...

please,

don't make my mistakes

~~_**...** _ ~~

~~_**...** _ ~~ ~~~~

~~_**leaving a message that might never be heard...** _ ~~

~~_**isn't that just hopeless...** _ ~~

~~_**...** _ ~~

~~_**...** _ ~~

_**MESSAGE ENDS...** _

_**WOULD YOU LIKE TO VIEW NEXT MESSAGE?** _

_**...** _

_ > **Y/N**_

_**> _** _


End file.
